Disneyland London
Disneyland London is a resort concept for the United Kingdom, situated close to London in the English county of Kent (situated where Paramount Resort London is to be built). The resort would start with a single par, Disneyland, and the large Disneyland Grand Hotel within the vicinity. There would be room for a potential second park. The primary themes of Disneyland London are “imagination” and “invention”, along with the thrill of adventure, exploration, and the wonders of storytelling. Layout The park’s layout would combine the traditions of past Disneyland parks, with themed lands and a hub in the centre. The hub icon of the park is called "Dreamers and Doers", a statue of a large storybook, being read by Walt and Roy Disney, Mickey Mouse, and Oswald the Lucky Rabbit. In replacement of the traditional fairytale castle is The Tower of Mysteries, reflecting the park’s themes, while paying tribute to Fantasia and many great minds of fields of science and art. The park has seven lands, which are Innovation Square, Lost Plateau, Villains Vale, Forest of Change, Discovery Bay, Starpoint Port, and Marvel Labs. Innovation Square The entry land, very similar to Main Street but has a British feel to it. Has the setting and theme of a turn-of-the-century British town, and takes inspiration from the never created land Edison Square. A statue of a renowned British scientist/inventor (Wren, Newton, Darwin) stands in the middle of a small flowery garden. The land shows “state-of-the-art” technology of the early 20th Century such as new gas lamps and automobiles. The landscape and architecture takes inspiration from several places in London, most notably Kensington. Innovation Square houses many shops and restaurants, an 800-seat theatre house, and an updated, British version of the Carousel of Progress. The E-ticket attraction is hidden down a side street, namely Mary Poppins’ Jolly Holiday, a dark ride with 16 Cherry Tree Lane as the exterior. Guests board clusters of merry-go-round horses and venture through the Banks’ house, through the park, into Bert’s chalk drawing where they indulge in a fantasy world til rain sends them back to London’s streets, passing the Bird Lady outside St. Paul’s, and then an energetic finale on the rooftops with dancing chimney sweeps. Attractions * Innovation Square Railway Station (transportation) * Town Hall (guest services) * The Carousel of Progress (rotating animatronic show) - An updated British version of the Carousel of Progress, showing how technology has evolved in the home over the past century. * Believe! (theatre show) - Based on the theatre show from the Disney cruiseline, Believe! follows a botanist who firmly believes in logic and reality, putting him at odds with his imaginative daughter who believes in magic. He is approached by the Genie and a variety of familiar characters to open his eyes and mind to believe in magic and imagination. * Mary Poppins' Jolly Holiday (dark ride) - A magical journey through the world of Mary Poppins. * Main Street Cinema (theatre) - A sit-in old school cinema that plays classic Disney shorts. * Horse Drawn Carts and Transport (transportation) Shops and Dining * Darling & Sons (pin trade shop) * Fire Station (transportation hub) * The Emporium (shopping boutique) * Dapper Dan’s (barber shop) * Toyland Candy Palace (sweet shop) * Sherman Music Hall (music and CDs) * Penny Arcade (amusements) * Flora’s Unique Boutique (boutique) * Elias and Co. (sportswear) * Lillian’s Dainty Collectibles (glassware and china collectibles) * Storybook Pastry (bakery) * Iwerks Photographers (photo printing) * Kensington Publishers (bookstore) * Walt’s (American-themed cuisine) * Gibson Girl Parlour (ice cream) * The Old Steamboat (British pub) * The Sorcerer’s Appetizers (character dining) Lost Plateau The Adventureland of the park, based on the works of fiction by British authors like Arthur Conan Doyle and Rudyard Kipling, and the former British colonies in exotic countries. The land itself takes much inspiration from Conan Doyle’s The Lost World. The main E-ticket attraction is Journey To the Centre of the Earth, based on the Tokyo DisneySea attraction, and set in a large “active” volcano Mount Scartaris. The southern section of the land houses a small encampment, located near an ancient jungle temple housing a Splash Mountain-style river ride based around The Emperor’s New Groove. The northern section takes on a more mountainous, icy environment where the Ice Age and dinosaurs still exist in a dark ride/rollercoaster attraction. A Soarin’-esque attraction based on Up is situated in the southern-west corner of the land. Attractions * Lost Plateau Train Station (transportation) * Journey To the Centre of the Earth (underground slot cars) - Based on Jules Verne's novel, delve deep into the earth and uncover an amazing but terrifying subterranean world in this fast-moving exciting ride. * Kuzco River Rapids (temple river rapids) - Guests board hollowed out tree trunks and go for a wet ride through Kuzco's jungle empire, evading jaguars and helping the groovy llama break into Yzma's lab to turn himsef back into a human. * Up, Up, and Away (Up-themed Soarin’ simulator) - Guests enter through Carl Fredricksen's house into a dark cave where they go for a simulated flight across Paradise Falls while pursued by Charles Muntz' dog patrol. * Prehistoria (dark ride/rollercoaster) - Inspired by Countdown to Extinction and Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World, this dark ride/rollercoaster takes guests through a forgotten rocky valley where they encounter dinosaurs, mammoths, and other prehistoric creatures. * Festival of the Lion King (theatre show) Shops and Dining * Tropical Imports (food market) * Explorers Club (boutique) * Lost World Wares (dinosaur merchandise) * Urubamba Preservation Outpost (photo printing/Adventureland merchandise) * Restaurantosaurus (dinosaur-themed dining) * Trader Sam’s (drinks bar/tiki-themed dining) Villains Vale A small land dedicated to the Disney Villains. Has the setting of a Gothic medieval European village dedicated to the beloved badguys who have been banished to this dark land. It is like a dark, creepy version of Main Street meets Fantasyland. The main passage through the land leads to Maleficent’s imposing castle, housing the Dragon Thorn suspended rollercoaster. The village contains shops themed like they are run by the villains. Cruella’s Puppy Pursuit is a dark ride where guests pursue the Dalmatians in Cruella De Vil’s car, with the attraction front being the Edwardian-style De Vil ancestral home. Captain Hook’s galleon lies in the bay, Ursula’s Tentacle Twist spinner can be found in the sea witch’s lair, Dr. Facilier’s Friends On the Other Side takes place in Dreary Lane Theatre, and the dilapidated Lonesome Manor stands on a hilltop, a more comical, playful version of The Haunted Mansion. Attractions * Dragon Thorn (suspended rollercoaster) - Based on the Dragon's Tower ride from Beastly Kingdom, guests are flown around Maleficent's dark fortress by a flock of bats in a daring bid to awaken the dragon. * Cruella’s Puppy Pursuit (dark ride) - An LPS dark ride where the guests play the role of Cruella De Vil's accomplices and pursue the Dalmatians through Cruella's manor, the forest, and snow covered countryside before a dramatic escape from the police. * The Jolly Roger (walkthrough) - A life-sized explorable replica of Captain Hook's galleon. * Ursula’s Tentacle Twist (spinner) - Ursula takes guests for a spin in large clams ensnared by her coils. * Dr. Facilier’s Friends On the Other Side (theatre show) - A 15-minute stageshow where Dr. Facilier is asked by his demonic friends to summon the most evil souls around for a little party. * Lonesome Manor (dark ride/haunted house) - A playful ride based on The Haunted Mansion featuring the Lonsome Ghosts. Shops and Dining * Memento Mori (Haunted Mansion merchandise) * House of De Vil (boutique) * Fairest of Them All (boutique) * Beluga and Sevruga (merchandise) * Haunted Tree Tavern (counter service) * Poison Apple Parlour (counter service) Forest of Change Fantasyland's equivalent is a forest based around changing seasons, split into four sublands based around spring, summer, autumn, and winter. The central icon of the park in place of the traditional fairy tale castle is the Tower of Mysteries. It carries the themes of the park, imagination and invention. A cross between European castle and steampunk fortress, the tower has a first floor with a walkthrough portraying discoveries and inventions, and a large rotating model of the solar system in its centre. Exiting through the Tower of Mysteries brings guests to a medieval fair is decorated for a springtime festival. Built in the centre is the Clock of Seasons, a large ornate clock designed by Geppetto. To the left is the Princess Hall, and to the right is a small circus-themed area for the twin Dumbo spinners. Beyond that is a rural countryside, dominated by the large Seven Dwarfs Mine Train. To the east is Rapunzel’s tower, the front backdrop for a dark ride based on Tangled, accompanied by the Snuggly Duckling tavern. Behind the mine train is the small subland of Wonderland, featuring the Mad Hatter’s Tea Cups, Alice’s Curious Labyrinth, and the distinctive Royal Hearts Banquet Hall restaurant. The Hundred Acre Wood is set in autumn, with colourful leaves decorating the trees and ground, featuring the E-ticket Pooh’s Hunny Hunt, an interactive woodland, and a picnic area. The winter section at the back of the land is covered in snow and ice, set in Frozen’s Arendelle. The royal castle has a princess-themed boutique, a restaurant, a Frozen exhibit, and meet-and-greet area. The Enchanted Ice Palace indoor river ride sits in the large mountain opposite the castle. Attractions * Tower of Mysteries (walkthrough) - The icon of the park, which contains a walkthrough of scenes from Fantasia on the first floor. * Arendelle Train Station (transportation) * Princess Hall (meet-and-greet) - A fanciful hall suitable for royalty. Here guests may meet the Disney Princesses in a rotatary schedule with three princesses to meet per day. * Dumbo the Flying Elephant (aerial carousel) - The classic, quintessential Dumbo ride, themed as part circus, part medieval fair. There are two Dumbo carousels for better crowd control and E-ticket holders. * Seven Dwarfs Mine Carts (mine cart coaster) - Similar to the Magic Kingdom version but with a different track and telling a more full version of Snow White. * The Mad Hatter’s Tea Cups (teacups spinner) - The other quintessential attraction, set in the March Hare's garden in a party area decorated with Chinese lanterns. * Alice’s Curious Labyrinth (hedge maze) - A lengthy, but fun, interactive hedge maze through Wonderland to navigate your way to the Queen of Hearts' castle and out again. * Tangled Adventure (dark ride) - A counterpart to Peter Pan's Flight, guests board suspended balloons and experience the story of Tangled. * Pooh’s Hunny Hunt (dark ride) - An LPS dark ride through the Hundred Acre Wood and then into Pooh's nightmares. * The Enchanted Ice Palace (boat ride) - Based on Marc Davis' concept of the same name, this enchanting boat ride takes guests through Elsa's palace as her mood changes the environment and speed of the water. * Glacial Gazebo (meet-and-greet) - A meet-and-greet spot featuring Frozen characters. * Marshmallow’s Cave (indoor play area) Shops and Dining * Big Top Treats (merchandise/sweet shop) * Pooh’s Corner (Winnie the Pooh merchandise) * Wandering Oaken’s Trading Post (boutique/equipment) * Sir Giles’ Galleria (merchandise/boutique) * Arendelle Toys (toy store) * Crystal Grotto (glassware) * Bella Notte (table service) * The Snuggly Duckling (counter service) * The Royal Hearts Banquet Hall (table service) * Cheshire Café (counter service) * Fresh Snow Sundaes (ice cream parlour) * Castle of Two Sisters (table service) Discovery Bay A combination of the unimagined Discovery Bay, Disneyland Paris’ Discoveryland, and Tokyo DisneySea’s Port Discovery, this land focuses on how the future would look through the eyes of legendary authors like Jules Verne, H.G. Wells, and Leonardo Da Vinci. The land is themed around the 1889 World’s Fair, so has futuristic French architecture including a miniature Eiffel Tower. The most imposing sight is the large Discovery Mountain, a large artificial dome that houses the Space Mountain-based From the Earth to the Moon rollercoaster. Within the mountain is the Nautilus underwater walkthrough, and an aquatic-themed restaurant. Aquatopia, the trackless water attraction, is built opposite the mountain in a S.E.A. facility. The Island On Top of the World, a suspended/simulated dark ride, is accessed through a silo housing the Hyperion airship. Other attractions are Journey Into Imagination and Le Visionarium. Attractions * Discovery Bay Train Station (transportation) * Discovery Mountain: From the Earth To the Moon (space-themed rollercoaster) - A more steampunk take on Space Mountain and inspired by Disneyland Paris' version, it "fires" guests into space using the Columbiad space cannon for a fast-paced, thrilling adventure through the stars. * Nautilus (walkthrough) - An underwater walkthrough of Captain Nemo's submarine. * Aquatopia (trackless water ride) - An aquatic LPS ride around a small lagoon as part of an "experiment" by S.E.A. * The Island On Top of the World (suspended-simulator dark ride) - An exciting adventure to the frozen north to discover a long lost civilization. * Journey Into Imagination (dark ride) - The Dreamfinder and Figment explore the endless fathoms of imagination and what humanity can create and has created. * The What-If Labs (interactive exhibits) - An interactive exhibit on the first floor of the Imagination Institute. * Le Visionarium (Circle-Vision theatre) - The Timekeeper and his robotic sidekick 9-Eyes travel in time to observe Jules Verne and H.G. Wells but accidentally transport them across time to see the wonders of the past and future. Shops and Dining * Constellations (boutique) * Lightspeed Photography (camera kiosk) * Gifts of the Galaxy (astronomy/astrology/space-themed purchases) * Eiffel Eatery (counter service) * Nemo’s Galley (table service) * Café Hyperion (counter service) * New Horizons (table service) Starpoint Port A small land based on Star Wars, split into two environments based on Tatooine and Endor. Mos Eisley is a desert, sandy space port, featuring an exploratory replica of the Millennium Falcon, an interactive show featuring Jabba the Hutt, an X-Wing spinner for “rookie rebel pilots”, the Cantina, and a droid factory-themed restaurant. Ewok Village is a forested area, with a treetop walkthrough, the Jedi Training Academy, and Star Tours set within a renovated Empire spacecraft hub. Attractions * Millennium Falcon (walkthrough) - An exploratory scale version of the Millennium Falcon. * An Audience With Jabba the Hutt (interactive animatronic show) - The disgusting Jabba the Hutt welcomes guests to his den for a humourous, interactive experience. * X-Wing Flights (rocket spinner) - A Rocket Jets/Astro Orbiter attraction that has amateur rebel pilots test out the X-Wings. * Ewok Treetops (treetop walkthrough) - A walkthrough attraction through a raised Ewok village. * Jedi Training Academy (interactive show) - An interactive show where children can become Jedi padawans and face the wrath of Darth Vader in a lightsaber duel. * Star Tours (animatronic flight simulator) - An updated version of the classic attraction, potentially featuring settings for Star Wars: The Force Awakens. Shops and Dining * Watto’s Traders (merchandise) * Roben’s Intergalactic Wardrobe (boutique) * The Cantina (counter service) * Droid Deli (counter service) Marvel Labs A futuristic urban city set around properties from Marvel Comics, set in a state-of-the-art series of laboratories run by Stark Industries and S.H.I.E.L.D. The Iron Man Experience, a 3D simulator involves guests and Iron Man battling Ultron as his drones invade Stark Labs. The Innoventions Exhibition shows Iron Man models, and a Captain America display. A S.H.I.E.L.D. containment facility houses Hulk Unleashed, an SFX simulator where the Incredible Hulk is trying to escape imprisonment. Opposite that is Ant-Man’s Magnificent Magnifier, a modern update of Adventure Thru Inner Space. The Guardians of the Galaxy have a launch coaster, and Gogo Gear Coaster is a motorbike coaster taking elements from Test Track as a vehicle test facility for Gogo Tomago’s motorbikes sponsored by Krei Tech. An Asgardian observatory stands at the back of the land, featuring the Bifrost Adventure, a sit-in interactive show where Heimdall shows audiences the Nine Realms using the Bifrost, only for Loki and the Dark Elves to invade, with Thor coming to the rescue. Attractions * Stark Industries Train Station (transportation) * The Iron Man Experience (3D simulator) - Tony Stark invities guests to test out his new inventions but when Ultron rebels, the audience must take a stand against the robot in an SFX-laden ride. * Innoventions Exhibition (exhibitions/meet-and-greets) - A two-story exhibition hall used for Disney or Marvel exhibits, meet and greets, or conferences showing off new technology. * Hulk Unleashed (SFX simulator) - In this walk-in simulator, S.H.I.E.L.D. are trying to contain the Hulk but he attempts to break out. * Ant-Man Magnificent Magnifier (dark ride) - An updated revitalised version of Adventure Thru Inner Space featuring Ant-Man. * Guardians of the Galaxy (launch coaster) - Rocket Raccoon and Star Lord launch guests out into a fast-moving coaster. * Gogo Gear Coaster (bike coaster) - An indoor-outdoor motorbike coaster that travels through the land based around the idea of Gogo Tomago testing new bikes on a TestTrack-like attraction. * The Bifrost Adventure (interactive show) - An interactive show where Heimdall welcomes guests to Asgard and shows them the wonders of the nine realms using the Bifrost. That is until Loki and the Dark Elves invade, and it is up to Thor to save the day. Shops and Dining * Taneleer Tivan’s Collectives (merchandise) * Stark Industries Supplies (boutique) * Treasures of Asgard (merchandise/boutique) * Hall of Heroes (Avengers-themed restaurant and shopping) * Planet Buster Pizzeria (counter service pizzeria) * Cosmo Catering (quick service) Extras Meet & Greets * Innovation Square – Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Goofy, Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Pluto, Oswald the Lucky Rabbit, Chip and Dale, Mary Poppins, Bert. * Lost Plateau – Mickey Mouse (explorer), Donald Duck (explorer), Goofy (explorer), Kuzco, Pacha, Yzma, Kronk, Carl Fredricksen, Russell, Dug, Baloo, King Louie, Timon, Pumbaa, Rafiki, Tarzan, Jane Porter, Peter Pan, Wendy Darling, Tinkerbell, Captain Jack Sparrow, Lucky the Dinosaur. * Villains Vale – Queen Grimhilde, Maleficent, Cruella De Vil, Big Bad Wolf, Bowler Hat Guy, Jafar, Dr. Facilier, Captain Hook, Mr. Smee, Gaston, Judge Claude Frollo, Governor Ratcliffe, Hades, Honest John, Gideon. * Forest of Change – Mickey Mouse (sorcerer), Minnie (circus), Goofy (daredevil), Donald Duck (snake charmer), Daisy Duck (fortune teller), Pinocchio, Geppetto, Jiminy Cricket, Disney Princesses and Princes (rotary), Seven Dwarfs, Alice, White Rabbit, The Mad Hatter, Tweedles, Queen of Hearts, Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Eeyore, Rabbit, Elsa, Anna, Olaf, Kristoff. * Discovery Bay – Dreamfinder and Figment, Milo Thatch, Kida, Mole, Vinnie. * Starpoint Port – Darth Vader, Darth Maul, Boba Fett, Jedi Knights, Chewbacca, Stormtroopers, Ewoks. * Marvel Labs – Hiro Hamada, Baymax, Gogo Tomago, Wasabi, Honey Lemon, Fred, Iron Man, War Machine, Captain America, Thor, Loki, Spider-Man, Ant-Man, Peter Quill, Gamora, Drax, Groot, Rocket. Illuminating Imagination Parade A nightime spectacular that acts as a spiritual successor to the Main Street Electrical Parade. The full time of the parade from a single person’s perspective takes twenty-five minutes to view. Runs from the western backstage door of Storybook Square, circles the gazebo and goes down the main street, rounds Compass Circle and ends at the eastern entrance to Fantasyland. The parade’s story is Mickey Mouse dressed in his sorcerer’s gown and Yen Sid’s hat, decides to illuminate the night with magical lights, summoning his friends to enchant guests with magic, music, and a little illumination. Float List * Sorcerer’s Magic – Mickey stands a top a giant spiralling replica of Yen Sid’s sorcery hat which swirls with magic, making it look like it is a continuously rising spiral of water. Beyond the hat/water spout are the rolling waves of an ocean being created by the enchanted broomsticks and Mickey’s own magic. Sparkling lights and stars dance through the water. * Golden Lanterns – Aboard a longboat comes Rapunzel and Flynn Rider, which is decorated with glowing golden lanterns. Rapunzel’s hair also decorates the boat, with golden magic channelling throughout it like a river of sunlight. On the back of the boat, Pascal changes colour to add an extra splash to the wonder. * Wisps of the Highlands – A taste of the Scottish Highlands follows as a miniature replica of Dunbroch atop the moors. Merida stands atop the castle, taking in the sights and magic that Mickey is creating. However, the Wisps have joined in as well, illuminating the moors with their ghostly blue light and forming together to create the image of a bear which moves and roars to the sky. * The Lights That Touch the Earth –Appearing as the peak of a mountain, Kenai and Koda observe the spiritual lights that touch the earth, which dance and spiral around the float, creating the outlines of animals like wolves and mammoths, as well a great bald eagle which stands atop the float in dazzling orange and blue lights. The float is decorated with large wooden carvings of Canadian animals including the moose Rutt and Tuke. * Swan of Love – An enormous swan with folded wings and a princess’ crown on its head. Several of the Disney Princesses stand on the swan’s back with their respective princes. * Glistening Snowflakes – Elsa brings a touch of winter to the festivities, appearing in a frozen forest while the foundations of the float resembles a dark blue glacier. Anna and Olaf stand at the front of the float between snow-covered trees that twinkle blue and white in the darkness, while a shrunken version of Elsa’s ice palace dominates the back where Elsa stands, using her powers to illuminate the palace, trees and snow with glowing white magic. * Cinderella’s Ball – Cinderella’s pumpkin coach glows a bright orange and is magically pulled down the parade route by unseen magic or maybe even invisible horses. Cinderella and Prince Charming ride within, and the Fairy Godmother on the back, controlling the magical lights of the pumpkin. Behind the coach comes a lines of ballroom dances who twirl the night away. The unit ends with a large clock tower resembling Big Ben chiming midnight. * Flights of Neverland – Tinkerbell leads the unit in her illuminated pixie hollow, accompanied by dancing fairies. Captain Hook’s flying ship follows, where Peter Pan and Hook do battle amongst the pirates, while Wendy and Mr. Smee find more wonder in the magic swirling around the ship. The crocodile Tick Tock follows the ship, unsuccessfully trying to devour the stars. * Heffalumps and Honey – Pooh’s dream for endless honey comes true on his own float, made out of piles of honey pots and overflowing streams of honey. Pooh’s friends accompany the silly old bear as they spin in honey pots, while Heffalumps and Woozles materialise from Pooh’s fantasies to gobble up the honey as well. * Fun and Games – A Toy Story/Pinocchio/Dumbo/Wreck-It Ralph hybrid float, set in a miniature but colourful amusement park with a toy motif. Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Jessie and their friends sit on the front half of the float that has a sci-fi theme to it, complete with a rocket ferris wheel and a replica of the Little Green Men’s claw game. The second half takes inspiration from Pleasure Island, featuring Pinocchio and Jiminy Cricket, with Dumbo perched atop a helter skelter which mini shooting stars slide down. On the back of the second half, the amusements take on features of Sugar Rush where Wreck-It Ralph and Vanellope sit. The float is followed by a curious Cybug that changes colour, and flanked by toy soldiers and space marines from Hero’s Duty. * Games of the Grid – Blue neon lights take over the parade route as the world of Tron is drawn to Mickey’s magic. A pair of riders on Lightcycles lead the unit, leaving streams of blue light in their wake, followed by dancers. A futuristic tank-like vehicle follows, pulling with it a power chamber that contains the Master Control Program that seeks to take over the parade with a single red light. Following that, Tron appears and reboots the “system”, illuminating his float with dazzling neon lights that banish the MCP’s red light. * Be Our Guest – The golden lights of the Beast’s glowing ballroom replaces Tron’s blue lights. Lumiere stands at the front of the float, welcoming guests to join them in celebration of Belle and the Beast’s blooming love. A grand staircase leads to the second half of the float, where a large replica of the enchanted rose climbs around the stairs’ banisters and perches over the top. Belle and the Beast in formal wear dance the night away in the middle of the float, while Lumiere’s friends and dining compatriots twirl and dance around them including spinning plates and a dancing Cogsworth and Mrs. Potts, with the Wardrobe sitting on the back, showing a number of beautifully coloured and glowing gowns to the guests. * Elliot’s Laughter – Following the tradition of the Main Street Electrical Parade, the main characters of Pete’s Dragon join the festivities. The large green dragon Elliot carries his human friend Pete in his arms, and they greet the crowd. Elliot gets shy during the parade and will disappear by altering his colours but will return to normal with Pete’s encouragement. * Shooting Stars of Magic – The big finale of the parade. As Elliot and Pete depart, a constant golden swirling light has passed through most of the floats and finally settles in an enormous observatory telescope where Merlin and Archimedes sit. Merlin realises the stars bring great wonder and magic, so uses his magic to bring them to the ground. Moving behind him on glowing, star-shaped mini-floats are Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, and Pluto. The final float takes the form of a star-patterned piece of the cosmos, with the Blue Fairy and the Three Good Fairies enchanting the stars and lights of the float. Category:Fanon Category:Theme Parks